The Order Goes To Romania
by Lady Sandromeda Snupin
Summary: Snape is found out by the death eaters and now the order has to hide or they all die, this is a snupin fic and the rating may get higher later, ongoing with lots of chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**the beginings of a journey**

"It was about time you showed up", a dark haired man snarled angrily. The person that this unnecessary remark was aimed at flinched inwardly at the aggressiveness. It was not his fault that he was late, if it weren't for his lycanthropy he would have made it on time. Being a werewolf after his certain time of the month made him tired and run down. But this didn't cause his unseen reaction, he knew, as he glanced towards the man's sinister appearance. It was the fact that the bitter comment was aimed at him and him alone. Three other people had turned up at the weekly Order of the Phoenix meeting at the same time that he did and _nothing_ was said to them. Remus sighed. Severus just hated him. There was no other way to explain it. He was just dirt under his shoes, try as he might not to get trodden on.

"What, Severus, did you miss me?" Remus replied smoothly, hiding the sudden hurt he was feeling.

"Of course, why wouldn't I miss a filthy, flea bitten half breed like you", he replied in what Remus thought was the most sarcastic tone he could muster. But Remus ignored said comment, instead sitting himself calmly into one of the wooden chairs around the overly large table. He had placed himself in-between Harry and Mrs Molly Weasley. Harry was his late best friend's child and even though they were not related to each other in any way, he saw Harry as his best friend and surrogate son. Mrs Weasley was one of the most motherly women that he has ever met and he got on very well with her, her son was Harry's best friend. Just being near these two people, made his heart rate slow to an agreeable speed. Even his anxiety started to ebb away.

He noticed that Severus' heart beat was much faster than it should normally be. He could even feel the tenseness of the other mans muscles from where he sat four seats away. This was a skill that he had developed as his years with lycanthropy increased. It had not only amplified his hearing but also all of his other senses. You could even say that he had a sixth sense, and right now it was telling him that Severus was worried, almost to the point of a breakdown. Of course, Remus thought, Severus had excellent control over his emotions so imminent breakdown wasn't that much of a threat. Besides, if Remus was too ask if he was ok, he would more than likely get a smart whack around the ear, so he remained quiet. Severus could look after himself. As if to confirm this, Snape's black eyes bored into his own with the highest level of hate possible, as a silent warning. The tenseness past as Severus swiftly stood up to deliver the information he had discovered. This he had received from spying on the death eaters in the past few days.

"The death eaters have become aware of the order of the phoenix and its where abouts. I discovered this piece of information via one of the members of the werewolf army which is a new subsection of the overall death eater army. He told me that Mundungus Fletcher had snuck into death eater territory, and divulged everything about the orders members, location and what they have been doing for the last few years. Luckily for me, that certain werewolf was not aware of my name or station as spy, if he had he would have killed me then and there. You see, they now believe me to be a traitor because i didn't reveal the Orders location. They had their worries about me before but now that there is proof that the name of the location could be said without dying, I'm in deep shit, and so are all of you." And with that, Snape sat down, his face pale and drawn. Remus could have sworn he saw Snape's hands shaking but decided to ignore it, not out of spite, but because everyone else resembled him in some way or another. The ones that had experience with this sort of thing before, which was very few, tried to remain as calm and composed on the surface as possible for those that weren't. The two that fit this category best was Ron Weasley and Tonks; both looked highly panicked as though death eaters could walk through the door at any moment.

"So Severus, what exactly are we supposed to do now", a flustered looking Mrs Weasley asked in an almost no existent squeak. Remus patted her hand trying to reassure her. Contrary to his actions, the middle aged woman jumped clean out of her pale freckled skin. You could tell that she was trying to keep it together, as her non-official role as the Orders matriarch. It was her job to keep everyone calm and feeling safe in a family like atmosphere in tough times. Remus felt sorry for her though, a woman of her age shouldn't be forced to go through traumatic events like this. It was physically obvious that the last few years had taken on her. Not only was her once bright red hair going grey and lifeless in places, but her spirit, though strong, seemed chipped and broken in places. Her family was her life, but in making them her priority, she was also making them her weakness. Weakness was something that the Order tried to hide from the outside world at all costs.

"Due to the seriousness of our situation, I recommend going into hiding, removing ourselves completely from our old lives.

"Like a complete lockdown", Kingsley asked

"Unfortunately. This brings us to our next problem. We need to find a secret location that is both large enough to house us all and almost completely undetectable to outsiders. Any ideas?" Snape said, eyeing off each individual, poking around for an answer rather like he did when teaching at Hogwarts. They say that old habits die hard but Remus was surprised to see that he used this sort of behaviour outside of Hogwarts.

"What about Charlie?"Bill, Charlie's older brother and Molly's oldest son stated. "I mean, he lives in Romania. That pretty far out of the way and due to the Dragons living there, there has to be the most maximum level of security available."

"Yes, but what about the people that work with him, could they get suspicious if we all arrived there out of the blue?" Arthur asked. Arthur was molly's husband and they were quite similar in both appearance and characteristics.

"I met them all once," Bill replied, "they're all down to earth farmers, labourers and dragon carers. The best thing nearly all of them support our cause."

"That's good enough. Now, how are we going to get there? It's going to have to be very private as changing our appearance is out of the question. For one thing it would take too long to make, and all my potion stock is at Hogwarts. So it's far too much effort on my part. Don't you have any more close family members that own any forms of transport suitable for getting us to Romania?" Snape was obviously stressed, he was starting to speak faster and he was almost constantly picking at his nail. Remus knew that these were not goog signs.

"Um, Severus, hate to butt in, but when exactly are the death eaters expected to get here?" Remus asked, trying to suss out how much time they actually had left.

"We have to be packed up and moved out before the morning, so it gives us about eight hours. It will take that long to prepare an attack on us, even with Mundungus giving them hints about our weaknesses." Shit, Remus thought, they were in trouble.

Hermione lifted her hand timidly, forgetting that she wasn't at school any more, and asked, "what about Victor Krum, his family own a private ship and I know he wants nothing to do with the death eaters. Would he be a good choice?"

Ron pipes up "Wait! Are you sure that you can trust him?" Remus almost laughed, Ron just didn't like Hermione hanging out with him. He was just jealous; everyone in the Order knew that.

"Honestly, i don't think that it matters, Mr Weasley, we haven't the time. Granger, where exactly is his ship now?" Snape cut in.

"Well, last I heard, he was in Ireland but he is sure to have moved his ship since yesterday."Hermione said with heavy concentration written on her face.

"Well then, you had better contact him right now and arrange for him to pick us up. We will have to organise a form of payment later." Snape sighed uncharacteristically, running a potion stained hand through his shoulder length black hair. It was as though he had to find the money from out of his own pocket.

As Hermione scooted off to talk to Krum, with whom she had been in contact with continuously since the Tri-Wizard tournament, everyone else moved to pack up their belongings and close up all loose ties and links to the outside world. It wasn't hard, as most of the Order had already cut themselves off as much as possible to protect their family, friends and above all themselves. Remus sighed, it was always a matter of self preservation with the order, you aren't meant to fully trust anyone, even your family. Remus despised this. It was unfair on the Weasley family and it also meant that forming romantic attachments were not advisable. As Remus glanced over to Tonks he thought, screw the rules. He gave her a reassuring smile and continued his packing. It was suggested by Snape that all of their belongings be shrunk to the size of matchboxes. This would make them look less suspicious in the open if they only Cried one small bag each. Soon, the old black house looked very empty and everyone was waiting at the door. Remus shuddered, either way Krum decided, they would all need to be out of this house tonight. Because, he knew, if they stayed, they would all cease to live another day and they would all be faced with their last breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Strange way of life**

It was an incredible relief for everyone when Krum came through for them. By morning the members of the Order were all walking up the rickety gang plank of Victor Krum's traditional wooden sailing ship. It was a beautiful sight to behold even for those that didn't have a passion for antiques. The ship was worn looking in all the right places, but not neglected. On the contrary, what with the amount of sailors preparing her for her next voyage, it made her seem very well looked after, rather like a mother cleaning up after her child. Remus glanced from the once crisp white; now a creamy hue, to the ship's hull; now creaking ever so slightly in the gentle waves of the harbour. It was then that he decided that this could be one of the most beautiful pieces of art he had ever seen in his life. Not only that but the sight came with a warm, safe feeling that grew in the pit of his stomach. Yes, he thought to himself, I could enjoy this.

"Velcome aboard the kraken, my friends.' An olive skinned Bulgarian said, his voice rich with a smooth yet professional tone.

"Sorry that it was at such short notice." Hermione sighed apologetically, wrapping her arms around Krum's neck and kissing him on the cheek. Everyone else turned to look busy and uninterested, which of course, didn't really work. Ron was stuck between sniggering and snarling angrily at the scene and Snape seemed to have lost his eyebrow in his fringe.

"I am afraid that there is a small issue viv space," Krum started saying, "so, I've made two groups. Von for the vimmen and von for the men. Unfortunately, due to there being more men, they vill get the more spacious although less comfortable cabins. The vimmen are lucky enough to get bunks, unlike the men, you will get hammocks." At this comment, _all_ the men raise their eyebrows, "I have to leave for my post now but i vill get in touch viv you all later." And with that he left for the helm.

"Well, that's not unexpected, "Kingsley stated as the men trudged off to the larger, less comfortable cabin. The girls on the other hand went to their much more cushioned cabin, which was placed suspiciously close to Krum's own personal cabin. The men's cabin was located near the hull of the ship and as the ship moved, so did the hammocks', hanging from between two planks of wood on the roof. It was almost a threatening scene. Remus had never slept in a hammock before and as he sat down on his hammock gingerly, he knew why. As soon as he placed the smallest amount of has weight onto the piece of material, it swung back and he toppled straight off it and onto the ground. The other men laughed; even stiff, old Severus snickered at his clumsiness.

"What" Remus asked, standing up and rubbing his sore buttocks, "I'd like to see you do better." Trying to mask his own awkwardness. None could, it was a if they were on a new planet with a strange version of science; gravity just seemed stronger her. They unpacked their essentials next to their claimed hammocks and made their way up to the deck, all tending to whatever wounds they had attained while getting acquainted with the hammocks whether a physical pain or bump, or just a bruised pride. The girls all seemed to look quite smug at their advantage, however petty. In return all of the men glared, eyes filled with jealously.

"I hope that you have settled into your cabins vivout too much trouble." Krum stated, walking towards them from the helm. "i thought that it would be better for the vimen to have the bunks. Its not very lady like for them to be clamouring into hammocks, now is it. And I'm sure that none of you had any problems with them right?" Krum stated, not really expecting an answer. Remus realized that this was a common thing for him, it saved people from complaining. Not that they would have anyway, or else their manhood would surely be questioned. Rather put up with the flimsy beds than suffer from those consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What! Two months!**

As they made their way to the galley for a short meeting before retiring, Remus noticed that the boat was moving quite a bit more than it was before. Out of curiosity, he asked Krum if this sort of movement was normal at this point.

"Vell, of course. Vee have just left the harbour. You see, in the harbour the area is protected from most of the wind and waves that constantly batter the ships out at sea, it makes repairs and such a much easier thing to do, if anything, with the ship tied down, it could cause more damage than good. Vee are now in the open ocean and there is absolutely nothing to protect us from the elements."

"So, at the moment, this could be considered perfect sailing?"Kingsley asked, joining in on their conversation.

"Absolutely," Krum chuckled, "let's just hope that it stays this vay." He added with a cheeky grin. The expression didn't suit the man, but it had an oddly calming effect.

The galley itself was tiny, he noticed as everyone crammed in, ladies getting first offers on the chairs while the man stood around them. They seemed to be getting the short straws quite often aboard this ship. Not that he was altogether unhappy that the women got priority. Now that he thought about it, the sailors on the Kraken probably didn't get to see that much of the fairer sex on the high seas. It was obvious that he wasn't the only one to have figured this out, glancing over at Arthur as he placed his hand protectively, no, almost territorially on Mrs Weasleys shoulder, as if to warn the others to back off, this is my woman. Remus understood this basic instinct as it was common amongst werewolf men even out of their cycle. Putting that aside, Remus did a total scan of the galley and saw that the faces around him looked far more relaxed than they did at 12 Grimauld Place. That is, all except for Severus. Standing as far away as he could from everyone else, he looked oddly pale and slightly dazed. But then, the lighting in the galley wasn't that good, and what light they did have cast moving shadows all over the walls. It was a rather depressing scenery if you looked at things on a whole. Krum stood up in front of the Order of the Phoenix, as if to give a sermon, whilst the Order themselves were cast in the shadows, it all seemed rather grim. Looking back at Krum he wondered how someone so young could be in charge of such a big vessel and so many people. But when he viewed the man in more detail he understood. Krum stood poker straight and his eyes were filled with a very serious look. It was almost as if he was scrutinising each and every one of them. Yes, Remus thought, he defiantly has captain authority.

"From what I understand of the little information I was given, I'm guessing that you have had a run in viv the death eaters. Now, I am able to assist you, but only to some degree. If you vish for me to take you to Australia then you'd better start swimming." He chuckled, which was one of the other expressions that didn't suit him.

"Well, how does Romania sound? Is it too far out of reach?" Kingsley asked in what most people would consider a strong voice, but to Remus' sensitive ears the change in pitch was astounding. Kingsley was nervous, and Remus couldn't blame him.

"Oh, is that all? Yes, I do believe that will be fine. It should take a craft like this about two months to get there." Krum said contentedly.

"What!" Snape suddenly called out, "I would have thought that a ship owned by such a wizard would have magical properties that could get us there in at least two weeks! Not two months!" Yep, Remus thought, Snape was defiantly paler.

"Vell, sir, the ship isn't actually built Viv magic. In all honesty, all ve do on the ship is transport precious cargo, vich could be damaged if it comes into close contact with magic. Museum pieces and the like. There is no real hurry anyway. Your plan is to stay as out of the vay as possible to hide from the death eaters. Vhat better place to get lost in than the middle of the ocean. It makes you all undetectable and therefore safe."Krum looked pleased with himself. Snape, on the other hand, looked ready to kill, yet had a defeated look in his eyes.

At that, everyone went to bed, or at least tried. Kingsley, Snape and Arthur decided that they preferred the ships floor. Remus sniggered to himself; he knew that the real reason for denying their hammocks was to save themselves the humiliation of not being able to get onto bed. Everyone else was so used to the hammocks, that getting into their new beds was like putting on shoes. As Remus climbed into his own hammock, swaying precariously for a moment, he let out a contented sigh. It would be smooth sailing for the next two months and he was going to make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Of Sleeplessness and Seasickness part 1**

So much for that, Remus thought. Damn his good hearing. Every creak of the ship was as loud as a drum roll in his head and everything had a strange smell which irritated his sensitive nose. That wasn't the only reason for his unrest, what with sharing a cabin with six other men, sleeping was almost impossible. Every time Remus turned over, he'd wake up, not to mention Arthurs constant snoring. Severus, on the other hand, was as quiet as a mouse; you could swear that he wasn't even there. Remus looked around for his slippers and his robes; by golly, if he couldn't sleep he'd go and check out the ship. As he slipped into his things and walked out the door, he did a quick glace back. No wonder Snape was so quiet, Remus thought as he saw Snape's empty bed. He must of had trouble sleeping too. Oh well, nothing quite like a early morning yarn, on a ship in the middle of nowhere.

One thing that Remus noticed about the ship was that at night, it was harder to balance. One of the reasons was that the lighting was horrible; the second was that everything moved. Not just side to side like most people think, it moved everywhere at once. Up to the right, down to the left and then visa versa. It was random and rather off putting but nothing he wouldn't get used to. Just as that thought crossed his mind a rather, much bigger, wave came out of nowhere and threatened to knock him over. _Ha ha_, he laughed at the passing wave, as he grasped the railing. He was indestructible; no wave could knock him down. He laughed again at his own immaturity. He stopped and decided to use his other senses to find Severus as lighting was so poor. He detected Severus to be somewhere to his right, and as he made his way along the wooden planks, his sixth sense picked up something else. He couldn't be sure if what he sensed was real but Severus had seemed oddly out of it earlier; not talking as much, off balance (he'd tripped more than once over his baggage, and that was with all the lights on) and his skin was defiantly paler than usual. Now that he thought about it, Severus hadn't even used his gift of sarcasm once since getting on the ship. Well then, Remus decided, that settles it. Severus is ill.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Of Sleeplessness and Seasickness part 2**

His sixth sense wasn't wrong. As he turned the next corner he was struck dumb at the pitiful scene before him. Snape was green. Not pale with a greenish tinge, no, he was green from the top of his hairline to the point where his neck disappeared into his robe. Said robe was loosely hanging from his shaking body and he seemed to leaning on the railing as if for dear life, head hung over the side with a look of pain and nausea written all over it. It was clear that he had been here, like this for hours and it was also clear that he didn't care he'd been found in a state of utter weakness. All in all, he looked miserable.

Remus was going to ask if he was alright but thought better of it. Well, duh, the answer would be obvious. Instead, he went over to Snape's side and, against his better judgement, softly rubbed Snape's back in large circle, trying to ease the other mans pain and very obvious feelings of sickness. Remus let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding. Wow, the man must be unwell if he didn't hit him or shyed+ away from the touch. On the contrary, he didn't do anything, simply hung there over the side as if nothing had happened. Remus had heard that seasickness could make a person like this and that it was a horrible thing to got through. But he simply couldn't believe a man like Severus could ever get like this. It was almost as if Remus thought Snape to be inhuman.

As another ridiculously large wave hit the side of the ship that thought quickly left his head. Obviously it was enough to set Snape off again because, no sooner had it hit than he pitched forward and retched dryly. Remus winced, it was never pleasant helping someone who is ill but he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let the poor man be. He conjured up a glass of water and a wet cloth, the second of which, he placed around Severus' neck. The water on the other hand was more difficult. Severus was in no way able to hold the cup himself, Remus noticed, as he saw how Severus' hands were violently shaking, even as he gripped the railing. Taking on the role of a carer he placed the cup at Severus' lips and slightly tipped it back. After taking a sip then spitting it directly out again to wash away the taste of the bile, Severus sank to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Of sleeplessness and Seasickness part 3**

Damn, Snape thought. Stupid bloody legs! Stupid bloody boat! Stupid bloody werewolf! Stupid bloody everything! Two months! If I'd known that it would take that long to get there I would have let the death eaters get me. He leaned his head against the rails separating him from the stupid ocean. He'd throw himself in if he had the strength.

He could feel Remus' eyes boring into him, but didn't look up. the Last thing that he wanted to do was to get into a conservation with him. Another wave hit the boat and he couldn't help but let out a small moan. Felt like shit. He was cold and clammy and his head felt all light and woozy. He tried not to open his eyes as it would just make him feel worse. His stomach was continuously churning as if he would vomit again at any moment. He shivered as a cold breeze dried the sweat on his back. Unfortunately, the werewolf noticed.

"I should get you should get you inside, you'll freeze out here."

He was cold, but there was no way that he was going back below deck. That's how he got to this state in the first place. As he tried to tell him that another wave hit and, curse his stomach, all he could do was moan. Shit, how weak did he look now


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Of Sleeplessness and Seasickness part 4**

Remus was having a dilemma. He couldn't take Snape downstairs as that would most likely make him worse but if he didn't he could catch pneumonia or the like. Well, he shrugged; I guess he could stay here. And with that he conjured up a thick woollen blanket and wrapped it around the shivering mans shoulders. If the man wasn't so ill, it would almost be a sweet sight to behold. The man was obviously very tired as his eyes were having trouble staying open. Remus sat down next to him and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with Snape's head resting on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**And so they Slept Together**

Remus woke up stiff that morning, having only slept for two hours. His legs were sore and the side that he was sleeping on was numb. He noticed that his arms and the front of his body was warm and as he glanced down he realized why. Severus Snape, the person who had hated him for a lifetime was asleep in his arms. He looked oddly peaceful lying there but it was apparent that he was still under the weather. His eyes had dark shadows under them and his skin was an odd pale green. Remus looked at their situation and supposed it would be better to get Severus back to bed. Imagine what the order would think if they saw them sleeping together. Remus stopped himself. No way, that wasn't how I was. Remus tried to rid his mind of the images going through his mind. This was totally innocent.

He came back to his senses as he felt Snape moving, ever so slightly in his arms.

"Severus, are you awake?" Remus asked quietly.

"Where am I?" his response was so quiet and hoarse that even Remus had to strain to hear. Remus felt so sorry for him, he sounded terrible.

"You're on deck Severus, you were rather ill last night. I guess we fell asleep." Remus said, regarding his situation.

Severus slowly looked down at the arms wrapped around his waist and said, "Speak to no one about this." But he didn't move away. He seemed too weak to even remove his arms.

"You know, people are gonna ask questions if they see us like this. Do you think you can walk? It would be better if you were in your own bed." Remus said in as soft and friendly a tone as he could muster.

"I don't know, I feel sort of dizzy." Severus slurred

"do you still feel sick?" Remus asked quietly

"Unfortunately. I shouldn't throw up though. I kind of haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

Let me help you up." Remus stood up, stretching pout his sore limbs, then took hold of Severus wrists, gently but firmly pulling him up. Forgetting his own strength and how skinny Severus was, Snape fell straight into his arms and was too weak to move away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Quicker this Way, Snapes POV**

Snape's head was spinning as if he had just come off of a roller coaster; he had absolutely no idea that the werewolf was so strong. But as he felt the firm muscles of his chest and arms he knew he was mistaken. Ahhh! Was he just checking him out? no way. His brain must have shut down, and by the way his legs were shaking, he guessed that they were shutting down too. Just As the thought came into his mind, his legs collapsed completely. But lupin had a good hold of him and in one swift movement, lifted him up into his arms like a groom would a bride after a wedding ceremony.

"Lupin, what the hell are you doing! What if someone sees?" Severus started to protest. He didn't want the whole would to know of his sexual preferences.

"It's ok, everyone's still asleep. It wil be quicker this way." And with that, he started toward their cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**An Awkward Encounter**

He'd gotten Severus back to his makeshift bed in no time and Remus supposed it was exhaustion, but Severus fell asleep in his arms before he'd even gotten him into bed. Remus decided to go to the galley for breakfast and was surprised to see that all of the women were already awake.

"Good morning Remus," Molly hugged him but drew away quickly, "you have an odd odour about you." and she paused to consider what it might be. Remus flinched. Yee gods, he probably smelt like Severus' cologne. "You smell like fish." Whew!

"Well, I kind of slept on deck. Oh no! It's not what you think, I'm fine." He said hurriedly as Molly stepped forward to take his temperature with the back of her hand. "Seriously, I'm fine. Severus was the one that was ill, not me. Apparently that's why he got angry at being on the ship for two months. He gets seasick."

"Oh, the poor dear. How is he now?" Molly asked, concern written all over her face.

"Well, he's back in his own bed now, but he's still rather unwell. I don't think he's going to be joining us for breakfast."

Harry, Ron and Ginny, who had all been up early, silently rejoiced at his absentness, while Hermione scolded. Not that she cared all that much, Remus thought, she's only behaving like that because he's older and therefore deserves to be respected. She was just traditional that way.

"Well, I'll just have to go in and check on him later." Molly said with decided firmness.

"Molly, I'm not so sure-"Remus started but was cut off by a loud bang at the galley doorway. Looking around he saw that Tonks was awake and that she'd had her first klutz attack of the day. It was obvious by the way she was rubbing her head that shed hit it on the low doorway.

"You all right?" Remus asked as he walked towards the figure on the ground.

"Yeah, I just didn't realise that such a short person could hit their heads on the tippy top of the doorway." Tonks said as Remus gave her a hug and rubbed her head soothingly. "How stupid could I be?" She sighed sadly. "Not only am I a failure at being an auror but I also can't walk in a straight line or see one foot in front of my face, in broad daylight. I'm useless."

Lupin could see tears forming on the rims of her grey, almost purple, eyes and he immediately understood. This wasn't one of those times where they could laugh about it and move on; she was seriously upset with herself.

"Oh, sweetie. That's not how it is at all. Now, come on." Lupin gently held her head in his hands and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Sure, you might be more than a bit clumsy, but I wouldn't love you this much if you weren't. It makes you who you are and I love it." Lupin leaned forward on instinct and kissed her softly on the lips. No one knew that they were sort of together, but Remus didn't mind if they found out now. After all, no one in the room really seemed to mind that they kissed. All in all, they actually seemed quite happy for them.

"Oh, gods, sorry. I...I thought that –um...I can leave-"

"Severus, how are you?" Molly asked in her motherly tone.

Remus looked up to see one oddly flustered Snape standing there in the same robes he wore last night. He seemed shaky on his feet but otherwise he seemed to be managing.

Remus unconsciously took a step back from tonks, for some reason he didn't want Severus to think that they were together. He just felt uncomfortable.

"Could someone _please_ get her _off_ me." Severus cried hoarsely. Molly was attempting to check his pulse and was obviously invading into his personal bubble.

"C'mon Mrs. Weasley. Let's get a cup of tea together.' Tonks said grabbing Mrs. Weasley by the upper arm and dragging her toward the kettle, leaving Snape and lupin reluctantly alone by the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gone off with one of the sailors to see if they could climb the tallest mast right up to the crows nest. Lupin knew he should alert molly as to what they were doing but he couldn't walk away from Severus. For some reason, Snape caught his attention in ways that other people didn't.

"So... you and Tonks. Are you a couple?" Severus asked nervously. Lupin looked up. Since when was Severus the nervous sort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Feelings Inside**

When Snape woke up that morning he found himself in the men's cabin on his makeshift bed on the floor. He felt shaky and sore and, even though staying in bed was tempting he thought better of it. The order had a lot to discuss that morning as to what they were going to do when they arrive in Romania, and Snape knew he would be the only one to remember. Everyone else would, of course, want to have "fun" and explore the ship. How immature. As he climbed out of bed the ship lurched to the side and, as Snape clung to the nearest pole, he swallowed the sick feeling building in his stomach. He did not need a repeat episode of last night. As he thought back to lupin's strong arms carrying him to bed that night and blushed. Well, not everything that night had been terrible. But of course, it had meant nothing, lupin would have done it for anyone, it's just how he is. He didn't really mean anything to lupin and, now he considered it, he never would. He thought back to all those times he tried to avoid his mirror back at Hogwarts because he was terrified of what he would see. Sadness filled Snape's chest and engulfed him. He was ugly and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. He didn't have a chance at anything.

These thoughts continued through his head all the way to the galley, where, he was sure, the order would be. Thoughts like these were a common thing for Severus Snape and it often showed on his face. He had never been considered a happy or friendly man and why should he be. His life was one filled with misery and as he walked into the galley, it went beyond misery. There, as soon as he had stepped over the threshold and into the galley, was lupin with Tonks stuck on his lips. Lupin had his hands on her waist and she had hers in his short brown hair. Snape immediately found himself horribly jealous. He wanted to be the one running his hands through Lupins thick locks. It was official. He was hooked on Lupin. Because of this Tonks had made her way onto Snape's list of people to hate. He _was_ going to put her on the list of people he wanted to kill, but thought better of it when Lupin looked into her eyes. Lupin cared about her, which was something that Snape was never going to experience. Seeing him look at her that way made his heart ache and his eyes burn with tears. It was only his years with the death eaters that prevented him from showing his pain. The pain was terrible, he wanted to get out of there but all he could do was mumble and look uneasy. He only slightly registered Molly talking to him and touching his arm. But all he could see was Lupin. He had just moved away from Tonks, looking as though he'd been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. No doubt that wouldn't have been the case if he hadn't just walked in on them. Molly had now murdered his personal bubble and, what with everything else, he'd had enough and squawked that he wanted her out of it. Tonks got rid of "said problem" and it then left lupin and himself alone. Alone, oh crap! He tried to make conversation but all he could say was-

"So... You and Tonks. Are you a couple?"

Lupin blushed. Damn it, they were together, his heart sank further. He had no chance.

"Well, um... I guess you could say that- but we haven't got very far or anything." Lupin wasn't looking at him. That was never a good sign.

"Look, I need to apologise for last night, or thank you. I kind of don't know how you're meant to respond in a situation like this the next day."

"Oh, it was fine, I couldn't sleep anyway. I like looking after people."

"But, you hate me." he blurted out, he was tired and his brain just didn't seem to be working right.

"Hate is a strong word, Severus. I only hate pure evil. Humans don't deserve to be hated, we all make mistakes. It's when they purposely cause harm that I tend to hate people."

"Whatever. Look, is there going to be a meeting or not because I have better things that I could be doing."

"Like what Severus? We have a two month break. You can take some time off."

"You really are thick, who's going to make a stock of first aid potions like your wolfsbane potion, huh lupin? Obviously you didn't use your brain _again_. At the rate that everything is going, I'm also going to be the one who has to organise our new identities and jobs for each of us. I have plenty to do." Snape felt flustered and angry. Yet again, nobody recognised his efforts for the order. He was an invisible nobody.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Voldemorts Gift For Harry**

Remus winced inside at how insensitive he could be. Of course they shouldn't be relaxing, what with their current situation. Just as he was about to apologise for being so uninterested, a commotion broke out on deck and all of his instincts flared. Something was wrong with Harry. As he sprinted out the door towards the main mast, he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for Severus' unrest. It was him that Snape was providing the wolfs bane for after all, he would just have to find a way to pay him back. As he reached the mast he could see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looking worried at a prone Harry. Ginny told him that Harry had fainted halfway up the mast and had fallen. His scar was inflamed and red to the point of bleeding. This was no ordinary accident. Without a word, Snape pushed past lupin and knelt beside Harry, wand hovering over his forehead. After a few moments he stood up unsteadily and told Remus to get Harry to the cabin and meet him in the galley for an emergency meeting. He knew then that something dark was behind this and, as he lifted Harry into his arms he knew it was going to be a long two months.

With Harry safely sleeping in the men's cabin, Remus made his way to the galley. He could already hear Mrs. Weasley crying and the other usual flustering heard during a crisis. As he walked in, it was almost like walking into the same Order meeting that they had the night before.

"Out with it Severus, everyone's here now. What's wrong with Harry" Kinsley asked hurriedly.

"Yes Severus, is he going to be alright?" Molly asked timidly

"Is he gonna die!" Ron screamed squeakily, melodramatic as usual.

"Would you please, just _shut up!_" Severus yelled, which probably wasn't that good an idea. Remus thought, as he looked at Severus groping the edge of the table to stay upright and looking very off colour. One could only assume that being bellow deck did nothing for his seasickness. Nevertheless he kept himself together; Remus had to admire the man.

"The soul that he shares with the dark lord, which lives within the boy's body, has been tainted by dark magic. It was a magic that the dark lord used whenever a death eater is proving useless. The dark lord would simply cursed his own dark mark and channel it to the desired victim. And before you ask..." he added quickly as Arthur tried to cut him off. "I'm not dead because I have made the proper precautions. It's too complicated to explain. Now, potter isn't dead nor will he be for some time, you see, whenever the dark lord curse Potter, in essence he is also to some degree, hurting himself. Due to it being only a small part of him it doesn't harm him too much. He wished to kill Potter not his own soul. so he is still able to use Potter to some degree, as long as he's carful. What is a pinch for the dark lord is quite painful for Potter."

"What can we do for it though, to prevent it?" Molly asked, tears still glinting in her eyes.

"There are potions he can take, but it may take me a while to make them. I will start with them immediately. I will ask you not to bother me unless it is absolutely necessary." With that, he walked out and headed for the study.

The man really knew what he was doing, Remus thought. Although Severus had asked not to be bothered, he would drop in on him anyway. He needed to sort out a payment for his wolfsbane potion. That was important enough for Remus.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Potions and Puking, Snapes POV**

As Snape burst into the study and started gathering the right ingredients, he couldn't help but feel stupid. It was almost obvious to him now that the dark lord would eventually try to terminate the boy by using the bond between them. As the potion boiled he wondered how the brat could manage it. He was still considered young and had very little experience. Even after all he had been through, that was nothing compared to other things out in the world. He just couldn't understand how the brat could hold on.

Fumes were now filling the room and Severus couldn't help but feel dizzy and rather ill. It was one thing being bellow deck, another completely when humid fumes hung in the air with no fresh air. He was breaking out in a cold sweat and felt horribly clammy; he knew that he wouldn't last long down here. Just as he was about to lie down, who was to enter but Remus the bloody werewolf. This was just great!

"What do you want? I told people not to come down here and interrupt me." He tried to sound angry, but instead only managed to sound weak and tired. He really didn't need this now.

"Sorry, but I figured that I should ask about what sort of payment you would like for making the potion for me. I mean, I know that it's a lot of hard work and all. I have money, but then I don't have much. So we need to come to some sort of agreement. I was thinking along the lines of-"

But Severus didn't hear the rest. The ship had tilted rather strangely and with that, set his stomach off again. His mouth began to water uncontrollably. Damn it, he thought as he spun around and ran towards the bathroom. He only just made it before what was left in his stomach pushed its way out of his mouth. Good god he felt terrible. He groaned as he retched, spluttered and coughed over the toilet bowl. He clutched at his aching stomach and tried to breathe, when suddenly he felt warm hands pulling his hair back and rubbing small circles onto his back. Remus, Snape was able to think as another wave of nausea hit him and he threw up again.

Remus didn't even look repulsed, just concerned. How was that even possible? After a few more minutes of dry heaving and moaning, Remus pulled him back to lean against his chest, both of them sitting on the floor. Remus offered him a drink of water and after a couple of tentative sips, Severus said,

"God, I hate it when you see me like this, I shouldn't give a damn but all I feel is stupid and weak. Why do you keep helping me?" he was upset, but didn't have the energy to lift his head off of Remus' shoulder. He was tired and sore and was almost to the point of tears. He was feeling that terrible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Potions and Puking part 2**

When Remus saw Severus change colour he knew that there was something wrong. His theory was confirmed when Severus ran toward the bathroom, hand over his mouth. Remus was going to let him be, but the sound of his retching made him feel terrible and guilty. How could he leave him there when he was feeling so ill? It just wasn't like him. The scene that met him when he walked into the bathroom was even worse than what he had witnessed that night. Snape was on his knees in front of the toilet bowl, white hands gripping the rim and his head hung. His whole body shaking with the force of his dry heaving. Without a word, he pulled Snape's hair back. He could feel the poor man's back heaving as another wave of nausea hit him and he was sick again. As the shaking subsided, Remus gently put a hand to Severus' chest and pulled him back against him. Again, he conjured up a glass of water for Severus to drink. Remus could feel the man shivering in his arms and the wolf suddenly felt very protective of him. It was overpowering, there was no way he could loosen his grip.

When Severus asked, "why do you keep helping me?" Remus didn't know what to say so he just spoke the honest truth.

"I care about you Severus. We've known each other for a long time and even though I never told you, I have always wanted to be considered a friend of yours. You probably don't want to hear this but, well, there you have it. I appreciate all that you do for me. I actually came here to ask how I should make it up to you but, I think that you were too ill to understand what I was saying." Remus replied, trying to sound smooth but knowing in his mind that he sounded rather pathetic. He glanced down at Severus and noticed that he looked both confused and flushed. Remus caressed Snape's face and felt that it was slightly hot. Snape's eyes closed as he continued to stroke his face and hair and before he knew it, the dark haired man had fallen asleep in his arms again. As Remus carried him to the couch in the study, he smiled at the dozing figure huddled against him looking oddly safe and at peace. As Remus placed him down and closed the curtains, he noticed the way Snape wrapped his arms around the nearest cushion and hugged it close to himself. Remus wondered what it would be like to be the one sleeping in his arms, or the other way around for that matter. Either way Remus knew then and there that he had fallen in love with Severus Snape, the man that had hated him for all these years. Remus knew now that it was all an act to prevent unnerving feelings from coming to the surface. Remus knew this because of the five sweet words that came unexpectedly from Severus' mouth before he closed the door.

"I care for you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Soldiers Made of Bread**

The next few days went by rather uneventful to the point that the kids had proclaimed boredness. Remus chuckled. Kids never did have a big attention span. As he glanced around from his position, sitting crossed legged on deck, he couldn't help but envy them. He was feeling so confused. Over the past year he'd gotten rather close to Tonks. They were at a point where physical affection in the form of kissing and cuddles were a public thing. They had never _done_ anything, though she sometimes pushed that they should. Now, suddenly, in a matter of a few days, he'd fallen head over heels for Severus. Remus put his head in his hands. It was weird enough, due to the supposed hatred and amnity between them since school. It was almost shocking to think that he was falling in love with a _man_. Remus had never been gay and didn't know why it was kicking in now, when it had his whole adolescence to show itself. And then, what did Snape really mean when he said, "I care for you too." Was he being sarcastic? No, he sounded genuine. But did it mean that Severus liked him as a friend or as something more? Remus growled at himself. Damn it, he thought, as he stood up. I've got to sort this out.

He went to the galley first for a cup of coffee to steady his nerves, normally he was a tea man but he thought that he might need something stronger in this certain case. As he went below deck he decided it was a bit late for the coffee, for there was Severus sitting at the table, attempting a dry and simple meal. Obviously it had been put there by Molly, who was sitting there trying to make him eat it, almost by force.

"Come on Severus, a couple more bites." Molly was saying, rather like a mother at his sons Quiditch match, just a couple more gaols.

"Would you just leave me alone, woman, I'll eat in my own time." Snape growled half heartedly at the frizzy red head.

Remus coughed to get attention and Molly made a beeline for him.

"How are you Remus, would he like something to drink?"

"Oh, I'd love a coffee, if you don't mind." Not that he needed it.

"Of course not, dear." And with that, she bustled off towards the kitchen.

"By gods, why can't that darned woman just leave me alone?" Severus groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"She cares about you, which brings me as to why I was trying to find you." Remus said, sitting down next to Severus. "A few days ago when you said 'I care for you too', what exactly did you mean?" Remus had lowered his voice to a whisper to avoid Molly's premature return. "It's just that, did it mean you like me," Remus steeled himself, "or that you _liked _liked me?" Remus then added "I mean, if you do that's ok, because I kind of like you, but if you're not that way inclined just forget about this entire conversation." Remus took a deep breath and looked into Severus' eyes, but only got to his cheeks. The presumably unfazed man was blushing a bright red despite his paleness. And it wasn't a angry flush or an embarrassed flush. This gave Remus hope.

"Well, uh..." Severus started obviously trying to pick the right words. "If this is just between us, I've been that way inclined since I was thirteen and," he added "if you _dare_ tell anyone, I swear I'll kill you." There was total seriousness on his face. Remus almost sighed with relief, it would have been so much harder if he hadn't been a homosexual.

"As to the other question, I don't think It's any of your business." Remus must have looked taken aback because Severus then explained, "you're with Tonks, it would be cheap and disgusting if you even think about dating two people at once. Its just not fair on anyone." Severus said all this without looking up from his boring yet troublesome meal. Remus was touched that Severus cared so much about Tonks to not let him double cross her (not that he would). So he explained

"Our relationship is barely going anywhere and I think it's more on the lines of brother/sister affection rather than romantical."

"Oh, so you usually snog your sisters on the lips, Remus you were practically groping her." Severus' head had snapped up and he looked angry. "Look, get real Remus, I hate being lied to."

"Ok, I did like her that way, but my feelings have changed I've kind of fallen head over heels for someone else." Severus looked bleak. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell her that the relationship I have with her is nonexistent. Please Severus, I need to know what your feelings are about this, what did you mean?" Remus had reached across the table and grasped Snape's cold clammy hands in his own. He didn't care, this was what he wanted, and for him it was all or nothing.

"I'll admit, I meant it in a more romantic way that I originally thought, I just thought that you would brush it off and ignore it." The sadness he felt was apparent.

"I'd never do that, it's nice to hear you say positive things about people, I like seeing a different side to you." Severus blushed again, Remus was loving what his words did to Snape's face it was absolutely kissable.

"So-uh... Where does this put us?" Snape asked quietly

"I don't know, would it be too smushy if I asked you to court me, going out, staying in, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Is smushy even a word" Severus said with a small smile, the expression really suited him.

"I don't know, hey, but it is now. So...is that a yes?" Remus squeezed Severus' hand tighter; encouraged by the fact that Snape hadn't brushed him off yet.

"I-I guess. But I want nothing public. Only three people know about my preference and I don't want any more than is truly necessary."

"That's fine, your secrets safe with me." Yes, I got him, thought Remus. He knew he must look as goofy as hell, what with the huge grin on his face, but he didn't care one bit.

"Now Severus, you still haven't touched your food," Remus started, "I can't have my boyfriend wasting away." And with his free hand he picked up a piece of toast cut into a stick shape , rather like bread soldiers you dip into semi- boiled eggs, Remus laughed to himself. Once he had it between two fingers he started to move it towards Snape's now slightly smiling mouth.

"Don't you dare start making train noises," Snape laughed softly as he opened his mouth to accept the once unwanted toast. Remus had never seen anything like it, Severus ate so delicately and Remus also detected some deliberate sexiness in the way he accepted the piece of toast.

"Sorry it took so long Remus; I got busy doing something else. I must be getting old. I'm always busy but nothing seems to get done." Molly had come back with Remus' coffee and luckily hadn't noticed Severus and Remus suddenly jumping apart, both blushing furiously.

"Oh that's fine Molly, I almost forgot about it." Remus smirked. Snape glanced towards him and Remus had a warm feeling of being very content, very content indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**People Revealed**

"So, you said that three people know that you are gay. Who are they exactly?" Remus murmured into Severus' ear whilst they were having a private cuddling session in the study. You see, the study was only allowed for Severus to use and what with the brewing of the wolfs bane, Remus was also allowed the privilege, besides, Remus thought, Severs might need some help with all the healing potions. That and he wanted to spend some quality time getting to know the man better.

"Well, there's Dumbledore, because he knows everything and, did you know, the old codgers a homo himself?"

"Really, I mean ewww, thanks for putting that image in my head, can you imagine him-"

"That's why you don't imagine it, you fool, it will stunt your sex life for an eternity" Snape groaned.

"Uh oh, too late" Remus laughed, "So who are the other two?"

"A guy named Stephan, he was my first and only boyfriend."

"You don't mean the Stephan in Ravenclaw a year above us, dude, everyone wanted to be with him."

"The same, but well, I got to him first, or he got to me I don't really remember how we got together. he was sweet, and before you ask, no we didn't do anything like _that. T_he only thing we did do were the secret snogs behind the greenhouses, or in one of the secret passageways. I mean everyone used to do that sort of thing, why should I be any different?"

"No, no I wasn't going to say anything like that, I think its actually rather cute, wish it were me though." Remus sighed longingly.

"Maybe later, when you've told Tonks that we are seeing each other, I know you haven't yet."

"How do you know that?" Remus asked surprised, it was true, he still hadn't got up the guts to tell her, but how the heck would Sev know that.

"look at her, she's still happy and smiling and she was practically hanging off you begging for a kiss this morning. I think that if you had broken it off with her she would be just a little depressed don't you think." Severus said, giving him that look which clearly said, do it or I'm never going to sit this close to you again, and in fact they were pretty close together. Remus was hoping that Snape would sit _in_ his lap but, Severus being Severus, said not yet. So here they were they were, side by side without a gap between them, Remus had his arms wrapped around him and it was really comfy, he wished it could go on forever. But Sev's look said it all; ditch the chick or else none of this. Remus sighed, this was going to be that hardest thing that he had ever done in his life.

"Lastly, nothing ever escapes Lucious' notice, he figured it out the first time he ever saw me look at a guy, funny, he's been nothing but supportive, I secretly think he's bi, but he is just so good at hiding it. Well, there you have it, that's all of them, except you but I hardly need to mention that." And with that he snuggled closer to Remus.

"You must be feeling better, what with no wind" Remus teased. It was true they hadn't had a puff of wind all day and the ship hadn't moved an inch, and Severus was loving it. Krum said that it was the calm before a storm, Remus hoped not. The last thing they needed was for Severus to get sick again after he'd been doing so well, not to mention the other people on board. Sure they might be able to handle everyday weather quite well, but a storm could leave everyone feeling green around the gills.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Thunder, lightning and suffering oh my!**

It hit them all so suddenly that there was no time to prepare. Sailors were running everywhere trying to tie everything down to avoid any unwanted accidents. Of course, the order members were not experienced in taking care of the ship, so they were all huddled bellow deck, hoping that the ship wasn't going to sink or hit an iceberg. The noise was astoiu8nding, thunder boomed and the lighting crashed, and all of the girls were hiding under their blankets. How did the men know this, because they were all in together for the time being. The other cabin where the men usually sleep was totally drenched and the sailors were constantly going through there so the women kindly lets the men stay there for the night.

"I don't like this at all, everything keeps moving and it's so scary" Ginny whined at Mrs. Weasley.

"I know dear but the men know what they're doing " she glanced around at the men sitting cross legged on the floor.

"I mean the useful one," she added with a smirk.

"Hey, cut us some slack Molly, it's not like we are trained to do this sort of thing." Moody moaned and then countered with "It's not like you're doing anything either ya know." he said in his gruff mumbly voice.

"How dare you, woman are not supposed to do that sort of thing, It's not as if you'd want to do the dishes and iron clothes and the like." Molly snapped. This shut Moody up completely.

"Has has anyone seen Remus" Tonks asked quietly "it's just that Remus doesn't like storms, what with his sensitive ears, he goes all panicky."

"I'm not surprised, and where's Severus?" Kingsley asked looking around.

"He's unconscious in the medic bay; he was dehydrated and fainted in the study, so he won't be joining us for quite some time."Arthur replied. "It's a shame really, so far this trip has been nothing but-"

He was interrupted by the door to the ladies cabin being opened and two sailors dragging a very rumpled and frightened looking Remus into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thunder, Lightning and Suffering. Oh My!

His eyes were bright as they darted around the room, desperately looking for a place to hide. The order members were instantly wary. The wolf inside of him was obviously very active at the moment; one wouldn't want to scare him just in case he attacked out of fear or desperation.

"We found him in the storage holder hiding in a spare box. We're guessing that he belongs to you." The sailor was suddenly knocked aside as Remus skittled towards the table, and without further ado, hid under the table cloth. "You think you can handle him?" one of the sailors' asked, both with smirks on their weather beaten faces.

"Of course we can." Molly said proudly. "You poor dear, I'll go put on some tea." And off she went to the fireplace that resided on the other side on the relatively small cabin.

Meanwhile a large rumble and flash slit through the air and a loud bang was heard as Remus , out of his severe fright, jumped and caught his head on the table, tonks quietly slid over to the table and slowly lifted up the cloth. There sat Remus, eyes closed, hands over his ears, trembling at the imminent thunder. When he heard tonks his eyes snapped open and he growled, ever so slightly. Tonks backed up for a moment; maybe he just wanted to be alone. She put the table cloth back down and went back to her place on the bed. Maybe this was just one of those tomes where it was better just to let things be.

Remus, on the other hand, thought otherwise. He was terrified and wanted someone to cling to. A certain someone with long black hair, a guarded personality and a tongue sharp as razorblades. Surely his attitude could scare away even the fiercest storm? As he saw the tablecloth lift, he was sure Snape had come to his rescue, and was oddly disappointed when he saw the bright purple hair which was Tonks' trade mark. Sure she was nice. But he didn't want tonks. He wanted Severus, _his_ Severus. Without knowing it, he growled, it was Severus or nothing; he could cope on his own if he had to.

Molly had left him the cup of tea next to the table, but Remus never touched it. He waited out the rest of the storm hiding in that same spot, unaware of anything but the noise and a deep longing in his heart to be held and protected by Severus.

…..

After the storm passed Remus calmed down somewhat, but not enough to come out from under the table. He didn't feel safe; it was like the storm was waiting for him to emerge so it could attack him out in the open. Remus wasn't thinking straight and in his confused state didn't hear the door to the cabin open. The footsteps drew nearer and nearer to his secret hideaway and Remus whimpered in fear. Something was going to hurt him. At this point Remus had no control over his inner wolf and everything was instinct. Logic never even a suggestion in his clouded mind.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped in front of the table, a hand lifted up the tablecloth and the other reached under, reaching towards him. He gave a growl and latched onto the enemy's hand, biting down enough to bleed. He was so terrified, it was fight or flight, and with nowhere to go, what else could he do.

"Ow! Shit, what the hell was that for?" a rather scratchy, yet familiar voice hissed. Remus let up his hold but still felt wary.

"C'mon, Remus it's me. The storms over, you can come out now." Severus said soothingly, getting low, submissive to look less dangerous. His hand was bleeding, but he didn't make any sudden movements unless he frightened poor Remus any more.

"S-s-s-s-s-everus." He asked himself

"Of course, you twit. Now come on, the girls kind of want their room back." Severus lifted the cloth some more so that Remus could crawl out. As soon as he did, the trembling man latched onto Severus, hugging him tightly and sobbing violently.

"I was so scared- the storm- I didn't know what to do- it hurt my ears and you weren't there." Remus cried.

Severus wrapped his arms around him but asked him quietly not to squeeze him so tight. Remus looked him over. Severus seemed too skinny and very tired, but he had some colour to his cheeks, so he must be feeling a little better.

"I'm sorry; I know I must have horrible timing. I am sorry." Severus said softly into Remus' hair. "What if we had some tea and chocolate, would you forgive me?" Severus said hopefully. Remus took a step back, still holding onto Severus' arms.

"Id forgive you without the chocolate." He said as firmly as he could although his voice still had the shakes.

"Heavens, is that your way of saying that I'm more important than chocolate?" Severus joked, placing his hand onto Remus' forehead to check for a temperate. "You must be sick," he laughed softly.

"You will always be more important to me." Remus said, honesty thick with tears in his voice. Severus looked slightly shocked and embarrased, but as they made their way to the galley, Severus squeezed Remus' hand firmly as if to say 'thank you'.


End file.
